This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To understand more about the dysregulation of brain processes that predispose people to develop substance dependence and to identify brain activation patterns that relate to stimulant use, and predict the transition from stimulant use to stimulant dependence in young adults (age 18-24).